Momomiya!
by Calum the Angel
Summary: [oneshot][songfic] Kish sings of his love for Ichigo...Abba style!


A/N: This is what happens when you come back from a school trip after ingesting a great deal of sugar and caffeine and listening to your friend's Mamma Mia soundtrack CD. Enjoy!

* * *

Kish sighed deeply.

"5394," Pie counted. "That's the most I've ever seen anyone sigh deeply..."

"I wonder what the matter is?" Tart wondered. He floated over to Kish and studied his face upside down. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Kish regarded Tart for a moment, and sighed deeply.

"5395..."

"You want to know what the matter is?" Kish demanded.

Tart nodded. "Yup."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"You want to know the truth?"

"Yup."

"Well you can't handle the truth!!!" Kish exclaimed.

"WAAHH!! Don't yell at me!"

Pie stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Repetitive deep sighing... Lethargy... Rapid mood swings... It appears to me that Kish is exhibiting signs of lovesickness."

"Ack! Is it contagious?!" Tart cried, speeding away from Kish.

"Lovesickness is not something that is caught, nor is it something easily cured," Pie explained.

"Is it viral or bacterial?" Kish wondered.

Pie sighed exasperatedly. "No, you see, it's not actually a sickness, it's more of an intangible entity..."

"Well if it's not a sickness, why is it called lovesickness?" Tart inquired.

"Yeah!" Kish agreed. "You're not making any sense, man!"

"It's not what it's called that's important!" Pie snapped. He cleared his throat and continued calmly, "It's a mental disease, caused when someone is in love."

"Pfft! Come on, Pie!" Tart scoffed. "We already knew he was mental!"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME, YOU LITTLE—!"

Pie stopped and cleared his throat.

"...angel. Little angel. As I was _saying_, the best cure for lovesickness is expressing your feelings openly."

"Hm..." Kish murmured. "Know what, guys? I feel a song coming on!"

Pie's eyes widened. "Uh oh... There's an 80 percent chance I'm not going to like this... 30 percent chance of escape!"

As Pie made a beeline for the door, Kish pushed the button on the nearby console that closed the door.

SHHHHHH...

"20 percent!"

SHHHHHH...

"10 percent!"

SHHHUMP!

"0 percent..."

"You have to hear my song!" Kish protested. He cleared his throat. "Okay, here goes."

Pie and Tart were startled to discover a disco ball drop from the ceiling and music begin to play from out of nowhere as Kish began to sing.

"I've been orbiting Earth since I don't know when

So I made up my mind, you must come to an end

Look at me now, will I ever learn?

I don't know how but I didn't want to kill you

I couldn't bring myself to

Just wanna hear that Strawberry Bell ring

One look at you, I forget everything, o-o-o-oh

Momomiya! Here I go again

Kitten, how can I resist you?

Momomiya! Is it such a shock?

Kitten, just how hard I kissed you

Sorry about what Tart did

Deep Blue wants the mission started

Why, why did I ever let you go?

Momomiya! Now I really know,

Kitten, I could never let you go.

I've been angry and sad about the things that you do

I can't count all the times the Blue Knight ran me through

And when I go, I can't take anymore

I know Kirema Animas aren't that strong

So I won't be gone too long

Just wanna hear that Strawberry Bell ring

One look at you, I forget everything, o-o-o-oh

Momomiya! Here I go again

Kitten, how can I resist you?

Momomiya! Is it such a shock?

Kitten, just how hard I kissed you

Sorry about what Tart did

Deep Blue wants the mission started

Why, why did I ever let you go?

Momomiya! It would make my day

Pie, Pie, does she really love me?

Momomiya! Even he can't say

Pie, Pie, can't predict the future

Momomiya! Here I go again

Kitten, how can I resist you?

Momomiya! Is it such a shock?

Kitten, just how hard I kissed you

Sorry about what Tart did

Deep Blue wants the mission started

Why, why did I ever let you go

Momomiya! Now I really know

Kitten, I could never let you go!"

* * *

A/N: Hehe... Cute, ne? I absolutely adore Kish. There's actually a few more of these I might wind up doing... Kish...Abba... It makes sense, right? ... Yup, didn't think so. :D 


End file.
